


Thunderbirds Are Go – “Bedtime Rituals”

by countessofsnark



Series: TAG Drabbles [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Yes, Virgil and Beethoven are a thing. Because fuzzy kitten.





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “Bedtime Rituals”

**Scott**

He was scribbling away, his lean torso curved above the spacious antique writing desk that occupied a corner of his bedroom. It was a family heirloom going back several generations and centuries. Writing down his fears, recording rescues, and capturing other thoughts that occupied his mind had become a safety net for him. Scott felt like the weight of International Rescue’s place in the world rested solely upon his shoulders now, and he did not intend to give up whenever the going gets tough. The stack of journals in the bottom drawer of the desk would soon gain another companion.

 

**Virgil**

Propped up against a bunch of throw pillows, his eyes closed while Chopin’s Nocturnes trickled into his ears. He hadn’t noticed Beethoven shifting in his lap until it was too late. The grey Maine Coon kitten jumped up and pawed at a stray moth. As soon as it landed in Virgil’s lap, a loud yelp could be heard. Beethoven looked up in confusion. He didn’t realize that tiny but sharp kitten claws and sensitive male genitals beneath thin PJ fabric do not mix. Virgil sighed as he put Beethoven in his basket and decided to surrender to the call of sleep.

 

**Alan**

No matter how much he loved to immerse himself in the world of video games by day, Alan’s most treasured bedtime ritual focused on a low-tech game called Solitaire. He would grab his favourite pack of playing cards – part of John’s almost endless claw machine loot – and lay belly-down on the rug in the middle of bedroom. Anyone who observed Alan button smashing his way through a digital challenge would be surprised by his Solitaire approach. Alan did not quit until he had beaten the game – and himself. It wasn’t just a game to him, it was a mental reset switch.

 

**Gordon**

Even in the near darkness of night, the loud Hawaiian shirts Gordon loved to wear acted like a fabric beacon. Moonlight caressed the dark shadow-like patterns on the hem and enhanced the brighter colours on the upper part of the shirt. A slight breeze toyed with his blonde locks, tousling them while the salty scent of the ocean entered his nostrils. Gordon was seated upon the edge of the cliff that lay beyond the pool section of the house. Directly below him, foam-capped waves crashed relentlessly against sharp rocks. The ocean’s faithful melody was the only lullaby he ever needed.

 

**John**

He was standing in front of the window, hands splayed against the cool glass. His eyes were fixed upon a point in the distance, perhaps a star, or some favourite constellation. No matter how often she observed this ritual, EOS just couldn’t fathom what made John gaze at the vastness of space. What is it with humans and their stubborn quest to relate to the light of long-dead balls of plasma? Maybe one evening, she’d finally go and ask him. But tonight, as she did every night, she wished him sweet dreams before turning down the light inside the bedroom compartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Virgil and Beethoven are a thing. Because fuzzy kitten.


End file.
